


Give me plot ideas please

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, The Author Regrets Everything, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: I have writers block. Gimme plot ideas. Dream centric preferably.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 28
Kudos: 17





	Give me plot ideas please

I need help with plot ideas since my brain is being a rude asshole to me.

Can be; 

Smut (though I will post anon)

One shots

5+1

Anime x MCYT

Fluff

Angst

Suicide

Etc

CANNOT BE;

Addison Rae x Dream get that shit off my TL

Preferably not anyone but Dream centric

—————-

I’m useless please I need help


End file.
